Mobile terminals (such as mobile phones, tablet PCs) are developing rapidly and applied universally, and they have become an everyday essential communication tool, but there are also specific requirements on timely processing calls and SMS, for example, many users always miss important calls or text messages because they forget to bring their phones or their phones are out of batteries, which at least brings inconvenience to life, and worst of all, the users may miss important business, emergency calls and so on.
The call transfer technology brings solutions to this situation, and to a certain extent, it can reduce missing calls. There are two traditional methods for setting and enabling the call transfer function:
the first method is setting in the local machine in advance and notifying the network side, and incoming calls are forwarded to a preset number when meeting the specific call transfer condition, but this method cannot enable the call transfer function in order not to miss important calls in the case that a user forgets to bring the mobile phone.
The other method is setting through an online business hall, and the call transfer function can be set after logging in. This method has requirements on network environments and also has limitations. Therefore traditionally, users cannot set and enable the business without the abovementioned objective conditions.